


Comfortable

by teagarden15



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teagarden15/pseuds/teagarden15
Summary: A3! Rare Pairs Week 7/19 Free Day!Izumi and Banri attend a conference for actors. When Izumi finds the seats unbearably uncomfortable, Banri decides to help her out.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad doing two Banri/Izumi fics for RarePair week, but I have lots of other fics planned with Izumi and the guys of the Mankai Theater! I wrote this fic because I still wanted to semi-hold to the pattern of the themes from this week and this story felt like it fit the best.

Izumi had wanted to offer continuing education to her actors for a while now. Things like conferences, classes, and webinars for her actors to take to improve their skills and learn new techniques. They finally had enough budget for Sakyo to okay it, but they had to structure it carefully. With 25 actors, they couldn’t afford to send everyone out to learn new things. 

For the moment, they decided that the troupe leaders would be the first ones to take advantage of approved continuing education opportunities that caught their interest and they would bring what they learned back to their troupes. All four troupe leaders drew straws to see who would get to go first (playing rock, paper, scissors to decide these things was banned whenever Tsumugi was involved), and Banri had won, so he got to choose an event to attend first. 

He chose a local conference on positioning actors on stage. The positioning of the actors was always important, but one could argue that it was especially important in Autumn Troupe’s plays since they were so action-oriented. It was too easy to end up with all the actors clustered together in one spot if they didn’t watch themselves. 

It just so happened that on the day that Banri bought his ticket for the conference, they were running a special of buy one ticket, get one half-off, so he bought two. Then there was a big debate about who would get to go with him. Would it be someone from Autumn Troupe? Or should another troupe leader get to attend since these events were meant to be limited to the leaders for now? 

In the end, it was decided that the fairest thing was for Izumi to go. After all, as the director she was heavily involved with the placement of the actors on the stage. 

So that was how Izumi and Banri had plans on a Saturday afternoon to go to a conference together, and they would have been on time, if not for them, unfortunately, running into Haruto when they were almost there. He waylaid them for so long with his normal harassment that they barely made it through the conference doors before they closed for the event. 

“All the seats are taken,” Izumi groaned as she scanned the crowd seated in the auditorium. There were a few single empty chairs here and there, but she and Banri wouldn’t be able to sit together and they’d have to wade through several people to reach any of the seats, which would be disruptive since the presentation on positioning actors on the stage was starting now. Stupid Haruto. 

“There are some seats back there,” Banri said, pointing behind them. 

Izumi gave a disappointed sigh at the sight. There were indeed a few chairs at the very back of the auditorium, but they were wooden and looked uncomfortable, especially when compared to the cushioned seats the rest of the crowd was using.

“Let’s take our seats then,” Izumi said with a sigh. 

They sat and Izumi winced when her back came into contact with the hard back of the chair. She scooted forward a little before pulling out her notebook and pen to take notes. Luckily, the event had a good sound system and they could hear just fine even being so far back. 

Though the content of the event was great, an hour in Izumi found herself squirming around every few minutes, trying to get comfortable. Her body was tired of supporting itself without a back rest, but resting against the back of the chair hurt her back too much to tolerate it for long. Banri seemed fine, so she didn’t know if the problem was that she was getting old, or if she needed a new mattress. She sure hoped that twenty-four wasn’t so old that you already started having back problems . . . 

“What is your problem?” Banri whispered. “It’s hard to concentrate with you wriggling like a worm right next to me.”

“These chairs are too uncomfortable!” she complained quietly. “It’s hurting me. How are you okay?” 

“Is that your problem?” he asked, his eyes lighting up with amusement. He looked her up and down. “I guess you don’t have any cushioning so that’s why you’re so uncomfortable.”

“And you have cushioning?” she asked, giving his body a disbelieving look.

He smirked. “I didn’t mean fat cushioning, obviously. Muscle can be cushion too, but you don’t have fat or muscle.”

“I have some muscle,” Izumi protested, offended. “It just doesn’t look like much compared to Tasuku or the guys in Autumn Troupe.”

She gave another wriggle and Banri sighed. “I guess it can be helped,” he said, reaching over. Before she realized what he was doing, he’d picked her up and plopped her in lap. “There. Now are you more comfortable?”

“Banri!” she whisper-shouted, not wanting to distract anyone and certainly not wanting to draw anyone’s attention to them. “What are you doing?”

“Making it so we can both pay attention and learn what we came here to learn,” he grumbled, wrapping his arms around her. “Now be quiet.” 

Izumi forced her body to still when she realized she couldn’t escape from Banri’s grasp unless she was willing to use enough force to attract others’ attention to them, though she was sure her face was as red as Taichi’s hair because of her current position. 

Though she’d stopped struggling, she held her body so tense that she could barely pay attention to what was being said on stage.

“Relax, director,” Banri murmured in her ear. “Do you really think I’d try anything in a place like this? I just want us to get our money’s worth outta this, or Sakyo will have both our hides.”

Slowly, Izumi managed to relax against Banri and his grip softened as she did so. Once she stopped being so tense, she had to admit that sitting on Banri was far more comfortable than sitting on the chair. Taking up her pen, she resumed her note-taking. 

Banri smirked when he saw Izumi pick up her pen again. He rested his chin on top of her head and turned his gaze back to the presentation, though his mind was still on the woman on his lap. Now wasn’t the right time for him to make a move, and not just because they were in an auditorium full of people and here to actually learn things, but for other reasons as well. But he knew that he would grow into a major catch as he got older and Izumi was a woman worth waiting for. 

He smirked as he tightened his grip around the director a little, but while he waited it wouldn’t hurt to flirt with the director every now and again.


End file.
